


The tiny Chauffeur of Sasuke Uchiha

by ThuggaBaby



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Best Friends, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Uchiha Sasuke, Cute Uzumaki Naruto, First Crush, Fluff, Gen, Kid Uchiha Sasuke, Kid Uzumaki Naruto, Minor Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto is Just Naruto, Pre-Relationship, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThuggaBaby/pseuds/ThuggaBaby
Summary: “Sasuke-teme! Hold on, if you fall off Tachi will kill me,” Naruto reached behind him with one hand to grab Sasuke’s small wrist and brought it to his side.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	The tiny Chauffeur of Sasuke Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> Tone setting practice …I've failed miserably lmao.

Over and over, round and round they go. Naruto always; came up to him with the most idiotic plans. He told him no, Naruto bothered him until he gave in, and then they end up almost dying.

“Where should we go first?” Naruto shouted, even though he didn’t have to. They were literally right next to each other. They had argued over who would drive the stolen vehicle for approximately five minutes. Until Sasuke decided he wouldn’t be responsible for them entering a head on collision with a semi-truck.

Naruto forced the goggles on Sasuke’s head, the tight band pushing ebony locks from equally dark eyes. He frowned, opening his mouth to complain only for Naruto to peel the ugly things over his own head. At least they would both look stupid together.

“Sasuke-teme! Hold on, if you fall off Tachi will kill me,” Naruto reached behind him with one hand to grab Sasuke’s small wrist and brought it to his side. “Hn, he’s going to kill you anyway, you Dobe, and I’ll watch,” his eyes lit up sadistically but Naruto wasn’t paying much mind. More focused on getting the mo-pad to go in a decent line.

He squeezed down on the peddle a little too vigorously and they went fluctuating to the left. “Naruto!,” he shouted as he clutched to him with both hands, wrinkling his plain white-tee in small fist. “You idiot!”

“Oi, stop shouting in my ear, you bastard!”

“Hn.”

Sasuke pushed in closer to see over Naruto’s shoulder. He then pointed up ahead," Let’s go to the market for a snack."

By snack he probably means a tomato, _Sasuke-teme is weird like that_ , thought the blonde.

“Yeah.” Naruto stuck his tongue out in concentration and recklessly lurched forward. They bypassed the store by three whole feet, much to their disappointment. At that point neither was very ken on turning around and doing it over, so they kept forward.

“Such a dobe,” Sasuke scoffed and tightened his grip on Naruto’s shirt almost absentmindedly, his voice full of faux annoyance even as he laughed breathlessly next to his ear.

Naruto might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but his determination set him apart from the rest. He was already learning the basics of how to work the motor pad successfully.

“Hn, what do you know you aren’t a complete screw up.” Sasuke teased.

“Shut up!” They swerved so hard that they both gave a startled shout. Sasuke flung from the bike, yanking on Naruto’s jacket sleeve as he did so. The vehicle stuttered as it went clashing down on its side, the opposite of them fortunately.

Sasuke pouted, spoke too soon," Maybe I should just drive."

“No! Not until I get it.” Naruto stood fiercely and re-straddled the bike he had sat in its upright position. Sasuke said nothing as he to hopped back on to the bike, they were getting several dirty looks but who cares.

Mostly Naruto, he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why they despised him so much. Sure, he was annoying, but he was still Naruto. Bright, funny... and-and his friend.

The only person who got to talk crap about Naruto was him. Anyone else would have to see to Sasuke. That’s why he shot them the cold eyes of an Uchiha while Naruto wasn’t looking.

The woman recoiled before she dragged her kid off towards the park.

Naruto was stupidly excited about learning additional features on the bike. Sasuke listened half heartily. He didn’t need to say much once the blonde got set on a topic he did most of the work himself.

It was a pleasant aspect most of the time, Sasuke being the introverted child he was still had a bit of trouble talking to people even if that person was his best-friend of nearly seven years now.

Especially around him sometimes.

Naruto hadn’t realized the sun was setting, the surrounding air was serene. Though Sasuke’s weight was comfortable. Making it even easier to forget everything for a while and just focus on the powerful thuds of his friend’s heart.

Now that he wasn’t rambled he noticed just how quiet Sasuke had gotten.

“The sun’s going down. We should head back or your brother really is going to kill. Your dad to,” he snickered nervously just thinking of the two older Uchiha’s.

No answer. Had he said something wrong?

“Sas?” The arms around his waist twitched softly, he peeked back over his shoulder to the mop of black drawing into the heated cheek petitioned to the back of his neck.

“Oh...” Warmth pooled in his belly. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling it was pretty familiar. Though, he usually got it when he was talking to Sakura or thinking about a pretty girl.

He’ll just drive them home then. Now a little more conscious of the street bumps, he laughed to himself.

“You know Sasuke, maybe we can save up and get ourselves a real motorcycle. Then I’ll drive you wherever you want to go,” Naruto said with a beam, not at all mindful of how mushy that sounded. He was also oblivious to the weak curl of the cheek against his shoulder.


End file.
